Captured
by D'n'A000
Summary: "I took a big gulp of air and swallowed hard as my body started to shake. I let out a huge sigh as the old gate squeaked open.  Dammit! I am so screwed! I screamed in my mind as I was lead through the gate…" Reviews are welcome! :
1. Chapter 1

**Captured**

I panted as I tried to listen for the footsteps I knew would come after me. I mean, I was seventeen, not stupid. Though, I had just thrown myself out of the second floor window. I landed painfully on my side but nothing felt broken. I crouched down and hid in the nearby bushes as I watched the shadows of two men run past the window. I tried to hold my breath as much as possible. I mean, I left the window wide open and it's not like you can escape and expect not to be followed, so I took precaution.

My body shook as I pulled down the bottom of my dress. It was a very showy dress for me to be wearing since it was only mid-September. I didn't have any more time to admire how beautiful it was because a noise from the house made me fling my head straight up.

"Hey!" I looked up to see one of the two men looking out the window. "I found her! C'mon get outside!" He screamed to his buddy.

I did what any sane person would do, I ran for my life. I decided to go through the front yard. It was the closest to where I was. I turned my head around to see that the man who yelled was right on my tail. He had probably jumped like I did.

I could feel my heart pounding in my chest and hear it blaring in my ears, making it hard for me to judge just how far away he was.

The yard seemed to go on forever. _I thought I could see the road from the house!_ I screamed in my mind.

All of a sudden my leg decided to cramp up on me. _No, no ,no! Not now!_ I yelled as I half limped from the pain.

My leg had caused me to slow down, thus letting the man catch up to me pretty quickly. I looked around to see if there was anything I could use to defend myself. Then, I saw it. A branch from a nearby tree had landed no more than a few feet away from me.

I steadied myself and then made my move. I jumped toward the branch and landed face-first on the ground. The man approached me slowly as I turned to lay on my back. I tried to move my hand nonchalantly towards the branch as I locked eyes with the man. His eyes were full of anger as his deep voice cut through the cold night air like a knife.

"You're coming with us now." He said fiercely. He grabbed my arm and tried pulling me up.

"No! Let me go!" I yelled as I grabbed the branch and tried swinging it full speed towards the man. As I pulled back I found yet another pair of hands on me. I turned to see another man. He was just as big as the other, maybe even bigger.

He tore the branch from my hand so hard it caused me to bleed. I hated blood. And just seeing it made me queasy. I tried avoiding it, but the pain made me look. A wave of nausea passed through me as I dropped to me knees. The man let go of my arm as I hit the ground.

Everything was spinning and my head was pounding. Suddenly, it was too much to bear. I was going to pass out, I knew it, these men were going to take me somewhere and when I woke up, if I woke up, I'd be in some dangerous place without any help.

I could feel a pair of strong hands on my back as I was lifted up. About two minutes later I was set down on a cold hard surface. I felt a sharp pain on my right hand and then I was shook gently until my eyes fluttered open.

"Okay, she's alive. Now what, Boss?" The man with the dark eyes said. I felt my body start getting strength back and I started to sit up. "What are you doing?" He narrowed his eyes at me.

"Sitting," I said as I pushed my way up into a sitting position. "See?" I said as I looked around. I found myself sitting in the back of a van. One of those big ones with only two seats and the rest is a giant trunk. Well, I was sitting in the back of the van with the man that had dark eyes. As we passed streetlights I soon found out what the man looked like.

He was big, with broad shoulders and a muscular body. His hair was black as the night sky and his skin was a rich caramel kind of cocoa looking color. He was a very attractive man and I soon began to wonder about why he was doing this.

I looked at the driver's seat to see the other man. He was white male, a little shorter than the other man. Also, another difference I spotted other than skin tone was that his hair color and length were different.

He was blonde with a shaggy type hair style and his eyes were the color of emerald. The look on his face was even scarier than I could have ever imagined. He must have seen me looking in the mirror because he looked back at me and told me to knock it off.

I pushed my way to the side of the van. My hands were tied behind my back and I just wanted to lean against something.

The dark eyed man spoke up, "Get away from the wall. Come over here." He said.

"But I wanna lean against something." I spoke, finding my voice sounding a bit small compared to his.

"Yeah? Well you can't. Now get over here." He got up and came over to where I was. I looked up and saw that he was helping me stand up.

He walked me towards the middle of the trunk. Then, he sat me down and took a seat to my right. I decided it was time for some conversation.

"What's your name?" I asked him as he looked at me with a shocked expression.

It took him awhile but he finally answered me, "Blake." He said flatly.

"And his?" I tilted my chin towards the driver's seat.

"That's Sam. But I call him Boss." Blake said.

I looked at Sam. He was on his cell phone now and talking very quietly into it. I spoke what was on my mind. "Where are we going?" I asked Blake not hiding the fear in my voice.

He took a deep breath and let it out before answering my question. "To Mr. Kane. He's asked for you to be delivered to him for a reward."

"You mean _kidnap_ me for a reward!" I shrieked. "You can't just go and kidnap people! And who's Mr. Kane? You could've asked me. I would have gone…maybe, "I said maybe quietly and to myself.

To my surprise, Sam spoke first. He had just closed his phone and looked at me in the mirror, "Mr. Kane is our boss. Kinda like how I'm Blake's boss. Except Mr. Kane is everyone's boss," He paused and looked up from the road to look at my shocked expression. "And no little missy, you wouldn't have come."

"First off, don't call me 'little missy', I have a name and second of all, if there was a reason for me to meet this Mr. Kane guy, then why didn't he come get me himself?" I asked to no one in particular.

Blake spoke, "He's a very busy man," And then he whispered to me, "What is your name anyway?"

"You mean to tell me that this guy just sent you out to get me without even telling you anything about me?" I asked.

"No. He gave us a description and your address. He said you were young, single, lived alone, you were attractive, and have golden hair." Sam said.

"Yeah? Well I think your "Boss" is a big pain in my ass," I said as I rolled my eyes. "What the hell does he even want me for anyway?" I asked as I built up the courage to move a little closer to behind the driver's seat. I could see Blake move a little bit forward, but then he settled himself.

Sam turned to face me when I noticed something I hadn't noticed before, he had a scar running horizontally across he's face. I gasped aloud, and I swear I saw a quick expression of sadness cross his face.

His head whipped around and the car slammed to a stop. I felt my head hit the driver's seat with so much force I felt dizzy again then, he sped up and I was thrown backwards until I hit the back door of the van. Slowly, the van reached a halt.

"Sam!" Blake yelled as I felt his arms around me with one hand on my forehead. "The Boss wants her alive. She didn't know!" He yelled as I felt the pressure of his touch on my head. He removed his hand and I saw blood trickle down it.

I pressed gently on my forehead and bit my lip, trying to stifle a yelp of pain.

"Don't touch it," Blake said wide-eyed as he grabbed my bloody hand.

Sam put the van into park and turned around to see the damage he had caused.

"Jesus Christ!" He yelled as he unbuckled his seatbelt and jumped into the back of the van.

By this time I was almost at the point of fainting when I saw Sam do the strangest thing. I thought my eyes were deceiving me, but I knew what I saw was real. Sam had just bitten himself in the arm as he slammed it near my face.

"Drink it." He sneered as he bent down and stuck his arm even closer to my face. His face was now deformed and twisted. It was more doglike. Except, he only had a mouth full of fangs and dog looking type ears on his head. And trust me, they were not cute puppy dog ears.

"What are you?" I asked as his eyes raged red and I could tell he was losing control of whatever had taken over him. Blake saw what was happening and grabbed Sam's arms behind his back.

"Drink it already!" Blake yelled at me.

"Okay!" I timidly bent forward as I locked eyes with Sam. "I'm sorry." I said quietly as I started drinking from his fresh wound.

At first I thought I wouldn't like the taste so I drank it slow. But after about thirty seconds I found that his blood consisted of a sweet taste, sort of like candy. I turned greedy and drank more and more of it. I looked up so see Sam more like himself and more drained. I knew I'd have to stop, but I couldn't.

I couldn't focus on anything else. All I wanted and needed was his blood. "You have to stop now." A male voice called. It was so bad that I couldn't even dignify which one spoke. Sam started to pull his arm away and I swear I growled at him.

I looked at their shocked expressions and confirmed that I had. I covered my mouth and inconspicuously licked my teeth. They felt a little different, but I ignored it, I couldn't get over how delicious Sam's blood had been.

To my surprise, Sam stood up and reached down a hand to me. "You did well." He said with a heartwarming smile. As he touched my forehead lightly I flinched, thinking it was going to hurt. But miraculously, it didn't. My head was totally fine, and my fainting feeling was gone. Even my hand was cured. His face lightened as I touched my forehead in childlike wonder.

"Uh, thanks." I felt my heart flutter. _Crap. Seriously? I like him? After he tried to kill me? Am I stupid or what?_

Blake's quick intake of breath when I turned to him made me worry. "What? Is there something on my face?" I covered my face with my hands.

He turned and whispered something into Sam's ear. Sam then nodded and the two of them then fell on their knees to the floor.

"Welcome and congratulations. You are now ready to meet the Boss." Blake said as his white teeth sparkled.

"Um, excuse me?" I asked taken aback.

Sam spoke first. "You have now been changed from mortal to the first stage of 'demonhood'."

"What the fuck! What are you talking about! Are you guys like Satanic or something? Just let me go home." I ran over to the front of the van and jumped over the seats and went for the door. It was locked. I looked to find a button to open it but I couldn't find one. What seemed like forever in my mind was only a matter of seconds.

Blake had restricted me and set me on his lap as Sam took the driver's seat and floored it.

With Blake's strong hands around me, I was surprised I could breathe. I would struggle every couple of seconds when the two would talk about how it was great to finally have a female in the 'clan'. I still didn't know what I was there for but if I was the _only _female, obviously it couldn't be good. And if all the guys were as strong as Blake and Sam, I'd be a goner.

As I struggled again we arrived at the gates of a huge antique looking mansion. My heart was racing and I got the creeps just by looking at this place.

"Where are we?" I asked as Blake carried me out of the van.

"Mr. Kane's of course." He smiled, acting like I should have obviously known where the heck I was.

"Oh," Was all I could think of to say. I was scared out of my mind and had just been kidnapped by two strange men who seem to be Satanic.

I took a big gulp of air and swallowed hard as my body started to shake. I let out a huge sigh as the old gate squeaked open.

_Dammit! I am _so_ screwed! _I screamed in my mind as I was lead through the gate…


	2. Chapter 2

**Captured**

Chapter two

**. . . **

Isit in the middle of an old marble floor, as Blake closes the huge solid oak doors behind me with a thump. Sam stands next to me, his green eyes full of happiness as he talks lightly into the speaker of his cell phone.

Blake must have seen me shivering because he took off his heavy leather jacket and placed it lightly on my shoulders. I thanked him and I saw a shiny set of perfect white teeth sparkle from his lips. I admired his luscious caramel skin tone due to the fact that I was as pale as the moon.

I looked up at Sam who was still chatting away on his phone. His shaggy blonde hair was all wild and air blown. It looked good on him and I felt my heart flutter from underneath the heaviness of the leather jacket. I could only imagine what I must look like.

I bet my golden hair was probably all frizzy and all over the place. I bet my eyes had bags under them and my skin was covered in goose-bumps. I raised my arm to try and fix my hair when a scent filled my nostrils. It was the smell of cologne, Blake's, illuminating from his jacket. I closed my eyes and sniffed lightly as the deep scent that almost smelled like the night air awoke my senses. I hoped the guys didn't notice but when I opened my eyes, theirs were on me.

"Um, yes?" I asked stupidly. Blake took big long strides towards me only to bend down and speak to me face to face.

"Do I smell good?" He asked, wafting the scent towards me. I couldn't help but lean my face forward and my straight nose up after the scent. Blake's face followed in motion. And right when I thought he was going to kiss me, I felt hands on my forearms, which were still tied behind my back, being pulled backwards.

"What do you think you're doing?" I heard an unfamiliar voice call.

I thought the question was for me so I answered, "Nothing. I was sniffing-"

"Not you babe, him." The man answered.

"I'm no ones 'babe', honey!" I sassed as I flung my head around to yell at the man. When I turned I was yelling at the wrong person to yell at. This guy was _huge_ and I mean even bigger than Sam or Blake. I felt a cold sweat run down my body.

He bent his face down close to mine. He was handsome, very actually. He had black hair the color of raven's wings, and eyes as bright as a crisp blue flame. His straight nose and pale complexion reminded me of a marble statue. My yellow-green eyes wondered around his face in wonder.

A small smile appeared on his lips as he grabbed my face. I blinked hard and tried looking for Sam or Blake, hoping they would do something. I managed to find Sam in the corner looking hurt with his arms folded across his chest.

I was surprised I could find my voice enough to say "S-sam?"

His head whipped around violently with the look of pure surprise on his face. I sent him a scared look as the man turned his glance from me to Sam. The man started to throw his head back and laugh as I managed to get away from him. I threw myself with one strong push as far as I could away from him. I landed face-first on the floor with a "humph" in front of Blake.

"Another one, Sam? Really?" His heavy laugh filled the room. Sam just stood there looking away, hurt clear on his face.

Blake helped me sit up and I realized that the rope tying my hands was loosening. Sam still stood frozen as the man stood up and I finally saw just how big he was.

"Pardon my rudeness, I haven't even introduced myself," He chuckled lightly then continued, "My name is Belial Kane." He cracked a smile as my face hardened.

"So you're the one that wanted me kidnapped! You fucking creep!" I yelled at him.

"Oh, Lily. You fail to realize one major part of this, you're a demon now. I _own_ you." He said as his smile widened. I tugged a little on the rope, I could feel it loosening even more.

"H-how do you know my name you freak? And n-no one owns me! And I'm not a demon!" I shouted, my voice more confident then I felt.

"See, that's where you're wrong. And that's easy but, for now, I'll leave you wondering."

"Why do you want _me _anyway? What did I ever do to you?" I asked.

An evil smile spread across his face, "Excellent question babe," I rolled my eyes. "And I shall tell you some other time. For right now, I must leave."

As he turned for the door, I let my humanity and weakness take over as I said, "I just want to go home. Please?" I looked up at him, letting fear and worry fill my eyes and face.

He turned his head over his shoulder and smiled as he opened the door and left without another word.

I could feel the tears build up in my eyes. I tugged on the rope with one violent pull as it fell on the floor. I turned to see Blake and Sam near the door.

I wasn't planning on running. Belial was right, I was a demon. I could feel it. Instead, I used my newly free hands to wipe away tears as they fell from my eyes.

I felt a tug on my arm as I was pulled to my feet. Sam locked eyes with me, my heart immediately raced, and he pulled me into his arms.

"Sam?" I asked, blushing.

"Don't cry. Don't run. And don't fall for that guy. Please?" He asked as his grip tightened.

"I won't." Was all I could think of to say.

"Good. Because when people fall for that guy, normally they wind up dead," I gulped. "Not like I'd let that happen to you though." My heart skipped.

"W-why?" I asked.

"Because," He pulled away from me but held on to my forearms and locked his eyes with mine, "I'm not going to lose you. I promise. This time, I'll do it right."

I nodded, and then asked, "What do you mean 'this time'?"

"Forget it," He said as his face hardened as he turned away. "Let's get you a room. You share here, okay? There's a lot more of us then you think. We fill the whole mansion." He explained as we made our way upstairs. Blake told us he had to run errands and left. We were in a long straight hallway that you get to by taking a left when you make it up the stairs.

I found the courage to say, "Who do _you _bunk with?" I felt childish for saying 'bunk' but then again, I was only seventeen. I wondered how old Sam was. He couldn't be more than twenty.

"No one. My room is one of the free ones. Blake's open too-"

I cut him off, "Can I room with y-" He covered my mouth with his hand.

"Think about it before you say it. Once you pick a room, you stay there. No switching. It's the rules of the house." He was blushing just about as bad as I was. I nodded and he removed his hand.

I had my mind made up, "As I was saying, can I room with you Sam?" Our eyes found each other and stuck.

He moved closer to me and pulled me into his arms. He whispered his breath hot on my neck, the word, "Yes." Then he kissed me. And it wasn't one of those little kisses either. This was a very passionate kiss.

I pulled away first. Half panting I asked the question that lingered in my mind the whole day. "How old are you Sam?"

"Older then you." Was his response.

"Well how much older?" I asked.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because, I don't know why, but I really like you and I _need_ to know, okay?"

His laugh filled the hallway. It was such a sweet happy laugh that made me smile. That was the first time I'd heard him laugh.

"I'm nineteen, almost twenty. And yes, I know you're seventeen. And no, I don't care." He answered the questions I was just about to ask before I could even say them. All I could do was smile.

I followed Sam like a puppy-dog down the hall until we stopped in front of a white wood door.

"Is this our room?" I asked.

"Yep. Go on, check it out. I think you'll like it." I smiled as I turned the old doorknob.

The room was beautiful. Long skinny windows filled one whole wall. And two big comfy looking beds sat next to each other. The color surprised me, they were white. The walls were a maroon red color and there was a set of metal spiral steps off to the right side of the room. Along with a door that Sam said led to a bathroom.

I went for the thing that peaked my attention the most. The spiral staircase. I ran up them and found that they led to another room. It was made out of all glass. There was a long couch with fluffy pillows in the middle of the room. That was it, aside from the little plants and flowers that grew from planters around the room.

"It's beautiful!" I shrieked, like a little girl.

"I come here to think and read mostly." He told me.

"It's so cool. It must be beautiful in the spring, huh?" I asked as I walked around looking out the glass walls.

"Very. But I've seen more beautiful things." I turned to him as he glanced outside at the falling leaves.

"Like what?" I asked as I walked over to him.

"You look so much like her, it's simply amazing." He said as he touched my cheek lightly.

"Like who?"

"Just someone from the past, I used to know. Don't worry yourself over it." He said as he put strands of hair behind my ear. Then, he turned and walked to a different window.

"You loved her, didn't you?" I asked.

"Am I that easy to read?"

"Yes. Now, who is she?"

"'Was' she, I think you mean. She passed away ten years ago." His face hardened.

"I'm so sorry. I had no idea."

As if he didn't hear me he continued like he was talking more to himself, not me, "I promised her I'd protect her. I gave her my word. But she wouldn't listen to me. I told her not to overdo anything. But, she wasn't going to let her body stop her from doing what she wanted," He paused and his face changed to sadness. "But, then one night she fell horribly ill. A violent coughing and a horrendous fever overtook her. And He took her from me." His voice broke.

I ran over to him and held him in my arms. His story made me cry so much everything was blurry. "Don't worry Sam. Just let it out. If you hold in all these feelings, you'll never get over them. Just cry. Cry with me Sam." I said as I stroked his hair…


End file.
